A variety of spinal conditions result in a person experiencing pain or limited physical activity and ability. More specifically, damage to vertebrae composing the spine and spinal discs between the vertebrae may occur as a result of trauma, deformity, disease, or other degenerative conditions. Some of these conditions can be life-threatening, while others cause impingement on the spinal cord resulting in pain and a lack of mobility. Removing the impingement, thus reducing swelling or pressure from the damaged or diseased tissue against the spinal cord, can relieve the pain and often promotes healing and return of normal nervous system functioning. However, the absence of proper medical care may lead to further damage and degeneration of spinal health and to permanent spinal cord damage.
The spine principally includes a series of vertebrae and spinal discs located in a space between adjacent vertebrae. The vertebrae are formed of hard bone while the discs comprise a comparatively soft annulus and nucleus. The discs support the vertebrae in proper position and enable the torso to be rotated and to bend laterally and anteriorly-posteriorly. The discs also act as shock absorbers or cushions when the spine is experiencing shock, such as when a person jogs.
Damage to the spine often results in a reduced physiological capability. For instance, damage to the disc may allow the annulus to bulge, commonly referred to as a herniated disc. In more severe cases, the damage may allow the nucleus to leak from the annulus. These same results may be brought about by a damaged or fractured vertebra. In any event, such damage often causes the vertebrae to shift closer or compress, and often causes a portion of the disc to press against the spinal cord.
One manner of treating these conditions is through immobilization of the vertebrae in a portion of the spine, such as two or more adjacent vertebrae. The conditions often lead to degeneration and a loss of disc support, and immobilization is often beneficial in reducing or eliminating pain. Immobilization and/or fusion have been performed via a number of techniques and devices, and the type of injury often suggests a preferred treatment regime.
One of these treatments is known as spinal fusion surgery. For this, two or more adjacent or consecutive vertebrae are initially immobilized relative to each other and, over time, become fused in a desired spatial relationship. The vertebrae are relatively immobilized at the proper intervertebral distance which replicates the support characteristics of the spine. This prescription sacrifices the rotation or flexion between the affected vertebrae, such that some loss of movement and flexibility is experienced. However, the compression on the spinal cord due to the injury or damage is reduced or eliminated, and the fused vertebrae protect the spine and spinal cord from injury. Overall, the non-fused portions of the spine are largely able to compensate for most normal movement expected by a patient.
Currently, a number of vertebral body replacement devices (VBRs) for immobilizing and fusing adjacent vertebrae are known. During an implantation procedure, the intervertebral space is initially excavated to provide a volume for locating a VBR therein. Once excavated, the adjacent vertebrae have a tendency to shift toward each other a small amount, thereby compressing the space or volume. Additionally, many VBRs have surface features such as prongs or teeth which extend away from upper and lower surfaces of the VBR for being embedded into the adjacent vertebrae. In order to locate the device within the intervertebral space, instruments may be used to spread the vertebrae apart. During such a procedure, care must be taken not to damage the spinal cord. The VBRs may then be inserted into the intervertebral space in an orientation where the surfaces with teeth thereon face the adjacent vertebral surfaces. However, the teeth may impede insertion of the VBR by biting into the bone too much. Alternatively, the VBR may not be maintained in position if the teeth do not bite into the bone enough to impede movement or walking of the VBR when installed.
Further, oftentimes spacing between vertebrae is not uniform such that differently shaped VBRs may be inserted. In this regard, it may be possible that two vertebrae have a large gap on the patient's right side while two other vertebrae in the same patient may have a large gap on the patient's left side. In such situations, where lateral insertion of the VBR is being used, the surgeon must go in on opposite sides of the patient or otherwise rotate the patient to insert the VBRs in between the oppositely shaped sets of vertebrae. This is a result of a number of features such as the shape of the VBRs and the location of the tool coupling locations.
In some cases, the intervertebral space receives the VBR or implant device as well as an amount of graft material. The graft material may be in a number of forms, such as cancellous bone chips, which are packed into the intervertebral space and around the VBR. For VBRs with internal cavities opening on at least one side to the intervertebral space, graft material is also placed within the cavities so that bone may grow through the VBR device and join with bone formation throughout the intervertebral space.
However, as these bone chips are loose and oftentimes fragile, migration of the bone chips from the intervertebral space presents an issue. While implanting more bone graft material promotes faster bone formation throughout the intervertebral space, the loose bone chips or graft material portions tend to separate from each other, a tendency which is exacerbated by being more tightly packed. Full fusion may take upwards of two years, during which time a patient's movement may contribute to the graft material explanting from the intervertebral site. In general, previous solutions to this problem have consisted of sewing the intervertebral site closed, such as by retaining and re-closing the natural damaged annulus, or by providing the cavities within a VBR.
Accordingly, there has been a need for improved spinal fusion systems.